virpfandomcom-20200215-history
History/2019/Madeleine's Return
Just in time for Christmas, Madeleine told Rachel in late November of 2019 that she would be returning to the island; and it was so that, on the thirtieth of November, she set foot on Venus Island once again. She had told Rachel that she wanted it to be a surprise to the other islanders, and so Rachel had not announced Madeleine's return to anyone else. The islanders that happened to be residing on the beach at the moment of Madeleine arriving at the jetty were very shocked to see her back again - they were equally as shocked by her new haircut that managed to transform her into a completely different person, appearance-wise. No longer did she look just like her sister; Madeleine had dyed her hair black, and wore a short and neat haircut with evenly cut bangs. Mackenzie and Natalie in particular was quite emotional seeing the "new" Madeleine back on the island. The pair exchanged hugs and emotions in the short amount of time that they had before all of the islanders on the island were there. Everyone was asking Madeleine what she had been up to while she was away, and so she ended up revealing all. She declared that, although she was only a little closer to deciding what she wants to do with her life, the break had allowed her to focus quite a lot on improving herself. She also claimed that she was now much more of a "zen person"; she stated that she was aware of her sometimes erratic behaviour in the past, and that she was very sorry. She had also entirely forgiven Natalie, and desired a fresh start not just with her but with all of the other islanders also. A return party was quickly organised for Madeleine, and was held the day after her arrival. The party started with everyone welcoming her back once again, which was then followed up by Paige playing the first song of the evening: Favored Nations - The Set Up. An emotional Madeleine would go on to discover that Paige had prepared an entire playlist of music from Grand Theft Auto V for her - in the space of near enough twelve hours - from all radio stations in the game. As well as this, Paige had prepared three different quotes from intermissions in the Radio Mirror Park in-game radio station, which she would use to imitate the radio presenter in the game between songs. The following are the quotes that were used: *''(Intermission after playing Favored Nations - The Set Up)'' - "I'm DJ Paige and I'm glad I could expose you to this music! Now do your civic duty! Go make fun of someone for not knowing these bands!" *"I cannot believe it! Someone stole my bike last week! What's wrong with people? I was just at a farmer's market, trying to find some locally made, organic cat litter. I don't have a cat, I just don't believe in water rights, so I use the stuff myself. It's really freeing. Anyway, the bike, yeah. I was gone, maybe, an hour. I came back, the bike - gone. And before you ask, no, it was not a fixie, I'm not a cliché, don't be ridiculous. It was a penny farthing. That is a bike with meaning." *"Problem is, I suppose friends, that when everyone wants to be alternative, then no one is alternative... and when everyone is original in exactly the same way, then no one is very original. and I've been worrying about this a lot and occasionally playing some freeform jazz while thinking about it. I sold my llama farm a long time ago. It was a metaphorical llama farm of course. Very post-irony." Towards the end of the party, when things had calmed down a little, Madeleine ended up breaking down into tears thanks to the tremendous welcome that she received. The next morning, she wasted no time in getting back into the groove, taking back her general islander staff position from Taylor. She also spent some time in the kitchen, cooking some food for other islanders to the best of her ability even though she was new to it. Category:History Category:Events